Soledad Dimencional
by Trainer Manuel Baez
Summary: Ya pasaron 23 años desde que Cyrus trato de capturar a Dialga y Palkia, y el trio dinamico se separo, Diamond termino una carrera y se caso, y tuvo una hija, pero un problema con su esposa, podria desatar el final de 2 realidades.
1. Prologo

_**Hola amigos mios, o personas que lean esto, les traigo una historia despues de casi un año, o algo asi, es una historia que estuve pensando desde hace unos dias, espero les guste n.n**_

* * *

Prologo

El universo, actualmente lo conocemos como el lugar donde el espacio y el tiempo se entrelazan y hacen posible la existencia, ¿no es así?, nuestra realidad, donde sus hijos juegan actualmente en el parque, donde su esposa va a hacer las compras, y donde su madre, teje vestidos de hilos de Mareep, nuestro todo, desde los pequeños Charmander que lanzan llamas en el Monte Cenizo, hasta los Deoxys que sobrevuelan los planteas de la constelación de Krabby, todo contenido, en un espacio finito y en constante crecimiento…

Pero en realidad ¿este es el único Universo?... Imaginen un Universo donde la Gran Guerra de Kalos nunca ocurrió… oh donde Unova nunca fue descubierta y estableció contacto con nosotros primero, que tal si el meteoro que cayó en Khanto nunca cayo, o que tal si… nunca hubiéramos existido… es fascinante pensar en la existencia de… Universos Paralelos… -

-Pero, ¿No se supone que eso es pura especulación?

Un hombre con bata blanca, de lentes y cabello rubio interrumpió la exposición de su colega, en lo que parecía, una importante reunión de científicos.

-Está en lo correcto, pero, mis últimas investigaciones apuntan a que estas dimensiones existen.

-Y ¿cómo es que no podemos verlas?

-Muy fácil, se lo enseñare con estas 2 hojas de papel

EL respetable investigador, saco 2 hojas de papel.

-Mire, la luz, como sabemos, es la energía necesaria para poder ver nuestro entorno, sin embargo, la luz solo recorre nuestro plano de manera horizontal, por lo tanto, la luz de las otras dimensiones nunca chocara contra la nuestra, y por eso, no podemos verlas…

-Pero, y si la luz no puede viajar entre ellas, ¿cómo podemos llegar a ellas?

Interrumpió otro científico, un poco más viejo.

-Me alegra que haya hecho esa pregunta, vera, hay 2 soluciones, una de ellas son los agujeros de Caterpie, que son animalias del espacio tiempo, que pueden interconectar 2 puntos del espacio tiempo, o bien, 2 puntos de diferentes Universos.

-Con todo respeto, la región de Sinnoh apenas cuenta con la tecnología necesaria para enviar satélites desde Ciudad Marina, no creo que tengamos la capacidad de enviar naves a millones de años luz para entrar en un agujero de Caterpie, cuando ni siquiera sabemos que podrán volver.

-Exacto, pero tengo una segunda solución.

El investigador tomo una tableta de su escritorio y puso la imagen de la silueta de un Pokemon muy curioso.

-En mis investigaciones por la región de Kalos, encontré la existencia de un Pokemon, capaz de abrir portales dimensionales, que nos podrían interconectar con otras dimensiones.

-¿Que acaso Palkia no puede hacer eso también?

-Si pero, este Pokemon crea portales menos dañinos y más estables, y todos sabemos… lo que paso hace 23 años, con el accidente de Dialga y Palkia.

-Y ¿que Pokemon es ese?

-… Hoopa.

1 hora después.

La reunión había terminado, los científicos acomodaban sus papeles en sus portafolios, unas señoritas empezaban a guardar el equipo de cómputo y nuestro investigador, se encontraba en el baño, mientras lavaba su cara, tenía su bata guardada en su maletín.

Se pasó las manos por su cabello y movió un poco su cabeza de lado a lado, como tratando de analizar lo que acabada de pasar, se vio a los ojos, susurro y tomo sus cosas y salió, directamente hacia la cafetería, el olor a capuchino inundaba el lugar, pero nuestro amigo, pidió un café Unova, pago y se dirigido directamente hacia la salida hasta que.

-Disculpe señor!…

Nuestro amigo se volteo algo desagradado, quería irse ya a casa, pudo observar a uno de los científicos de la exposición, era un poco más alto, tenía cabello rojo, llevaba puesto un traje azul, con una corbata negra y llevaba una insignia de una V azul bordada en el lado derecho del pecho de su traje,

-Oh doctor Lyndron, ¿qué le hace venir a interrumpir mi pacifica salida hacia mi casa, disfrutando mi delicioso café?

-Oh siempre usted tan simpático, vera, me interesa mucho sobre sus investigaciones sobre las dimensiones paralelas, en especial sobre ese Pokemon.

-Hablas de Hoopa – Tomo un poco de su café.

-Sí, mire tengo un equipo trabajando en Kalos, investigando sobre el paradero de dicho Pokemon, y usted podría ayudarnos a encontrarlo.

-Vera doctor, estoy interesado en descubrir las dimensiones paralelas, pero no quiero perturbarlas, puesto que podrían perturbar nuestra realidad.

-Vamos, esos idiotas de haya no creen en usted, pero yo sí.

-Lyndron, yo ya he visto lo que pasa cuando el ser humano se mete con algo que no puede comprender, y créame no es buena idea.- Su Poke-Gear empezó a sonar y de inmediato reconoció quien era quien lo llamaba.

-Vamos, imagine su nombre en las más prestigiosas revistas de ciencia, el hombre que descubrió lo impensable.

-Lyndron, honestamente, tengo cosas que hacer, y una persona me espera, debo irme, si quiere algo más, tome mi tarjeta y llame a mi casa.

Nuestro amigo empezó a salir hacia su auto y se montó y salió hacia al Sur, hacia Ciudad Jubileo, mientras Lyndron, empezó a leer la tarjeta "Investigador en Astronomía, Diamond"…

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, espero si terminar esta historia, les saluda su compañero errante, y espero que tengan dulces sueños jaja.


	2. Capitulo 1- Spring

Capitulo 1: "Spring"

Ya eran la 1 de la tarde, y las clases del prestigioso colegio de Ciudad Jubileo, habían llegado a su fin, muchos alumnos comenzaron a salir por el gran cancel dorado de 2 metros, que llevaba en el centro una insignia de un Palkia y un Dialga.

Todos los alumnos que salían, se les veía una cara que combinaría el desagrado con la felicidad, los de grados más altos, salían directamente a las tiendas de alrededor, para saciar el hambre y sed que provoca una dosis de 8 horas de puro estudio, y los de menor grado, iban directo con sus padres que los esperaban cerca de la puerta de entrada.

Dentro de toda la multitud, una niña de unos 10 años, salió corriendo directamente hacia un auto que estaba a tan solo unos metros de la entrada, entonces un hombre de aspecto alto, delgado, cabello negro y con una camisa de una famosa película de fósiles de Unova, salió y abrazo a la niña levantándola fuertemente.

!Spring¡ cómo te fue en la escuela?-

Bien papa -mientras besada la mejilla de su padre- hoy en la clase de geografía, me pusieron un punto extra por responder correctamente a todas las preguntas de la profesora.

Genial, sabía que mi hija es una genio – con mucho orgullo le sonrió- bueno, cuéntamelo todo en el auto.

El hombre bajo a su hija y ambos se subieron al auto, entonces el hombre empezó el recorrido hacia su hogar.

Papa, y ¿como te fue en el trabajo?- pregunto inocentemente la niña.

Bueno, nada fuera de lo normal, di mi exposición sobre las dimensiones paralelas, y digamos que a los científicos… -

¿Les encanto?-

Digamos, que no ven lo suficientemente importante seguir las investigaciones-

No te preocupes, a mí se me hacen muy interesantes- su hija le sonrió alegremente.

Entonces el padre arranco rumbo a su casa, era un modesto, pero nada despreciable departamento en las afueras de la ciudad, bajo y su hija salió corriendo hacia su habitación, pero antes de que el pudiera hacer lo mismo, su teléfono empezó a sonar.

Bueno- menciono mientras cerraba las puertas de su auto.

Diamond, soy Crystal, ¿estas ocupado?-

No, acabo de llegar de recoger a Spring del colegio, ¿Qué pasa?-

Veras, el profesor Sycamore me acaba de mandar unos datos sobre las perturbaciones especio temporales que se han acontecido en los últimos dias en la región de Kalos-

Sycamore…- Diamond entro a su casa y dejo sus cosas en el sofá y dispuso a sentarse- pensé que a él no le interesaban esas cosas.

Pues parece que cambio de opinión, te estoy enviando los datos a tu computadora para que los cheques-

Inmediatamente Diamond tomo su computadora y empezó a ver los datos que le estaban llegando, mientras su hija bajo las escaleras y se puso a oír a su padre.

Ya los recibo… - Diamond empezó a bajar y ver de reojo todos los datos, eran graficas con 2 líneas que se entrelazaban entre sí, una roja y una azul, pero, en algunas partes las líneas se curvaban hacia arriba- Wow, tengo que admitir que esto no me lo esperaba.

Parece que algo está causando que la estabilidad se esté rompiendo… parece como si…-

Quisieran romperse…- respondió Diamond anonadado mientras seguía analizando sus datos- necesito analizar esto más a fondo, esto es fascinante.

Lo sé – dijo Crystal de manera burlona mientras se le oía escribiendo en un ordenador – ¿y cómo esta Spring?-

Bien, por lo que parece tuvo un buen día en la escuela… -inmediatamente el rostro de Diamond se volvió algo más triste- ¿y sabes cómo esta… ella?

Pues… no la eh visto desde ya hace un tiempo, aunque se rumora que se fue a Hoenn.-

¿Con él?-

Si… -respondió Crystal un poco triste por la situación que estaba pasando- Mira, ya han pasado 9 años, no le prestes atención, tienes a tu hija contigo, y eso es lo importante, además, se de buena cuenta que eres un buen padre, seguro cualquier mujer quisiera estar contigo.

En Sinnoh las cosas son muy diferentes, las mujeres de aquí solo quieren hombres deportistas, o entrenadores de alto rendimiento, no les llama la atención un hombre divorciado con una niña de 9 años, pero sabes que, a pesar de no superarla, con mi hija, creo que soy feliz.-

Me alegra escuchar eso – una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Crystal- bueno tengo que irme, debo terminar de analizar unos datos, y después ir a ver en qué lio se metió Goldie, nunca se puede quedar quieto.

No te preocupes, yo analizare estos datos y te hablare luego, nos vemos-

Adiós salúdame a Spring -termino Crystal mientras colgaba el teléfono y se recargaba en su silla-

Desde la muerte del Profesor Oak, Crystal tomo su lugar como investigadora Pokemon, y se había vuelto rápidamente en una de las mejores, trabajaba en un laboratorio muy avanzado, el color plateado dominaba por todo el laboratorio, gracias a las miles de máquinas que realizaban muchas funciones.

Diamond aún no la supera, me da un poco de tristeza, él es un buen hombre, no se merecía que lo traicionaran así, pero bueno, creo que así son los pasos de la vida-

Disculpe señorita Crystal- una chica de aparentes 27 años, pelo castaño, tez muy blanca y sosteniendo unos papeles entre su brazos apareció en la puertas del laboratorio.

Jess, ya te eh dicho que no es necesario que me digas señorita, solo dime Crystal. –Respondió Crystal con un tono medio burlón.-

-Lo siento, es que, la señorita Y acaba de pokemon, junto con una Carta.

-Bien, tráeme el Pokemon y la carta.

La chica trago al Pokemon en una Lujo Ball y una carta de color azul, se las entregó a Crystal y se retiró a seguir trabajando.

Veamos que pasa por ahora Y -Abrió la carta y empezó a leer- " _Profesora Crystal, te hago entrega de un regalo desde la región de Kalos, como sabrá, soy la madrina de Spring y como ya hace unos dias cumplió años, no tuve la oportunidad de enviarle un obsequio, además de que la comunicación de Kalos y Sinnoh es casi imposible, por lo que te pido de favor que le envíes este Pokemon a Spring, es un Fleching, a pesar de ser un Pokemon muy popular en Kalos, se de buena mano que no lo es en Sinnoh, espero en bien puedas enviársela a Spring y le mandes mis mejores deseos a ella y a Diamond, te quiere tu amiga Y"-_

Crystal sonrió al ver el regalo de Y, ya hace bastante tiempo que no recibía noticias de ella, por lo que procedió a enviarla la Pokeball y una nota al departamento de Diamond.

(…) 

Diamond ya había colgado el teléfono y empezó a analizar los datos enviados, mientras su hija se empezó a acercar poco a poco.

Papa, ¿Quién llamo?-

La Profesora Crystal, envio unos datos para la investigación-

Y también hablo de mama?-

La cara de Diamond rápidamente se tornó algo triste, como vacía, y se dirigió a su hija.

Pues algo, dice que se fuere de viaje a Hoenn-

Se fue con su otro novio ¿verdad?- menciono la niña con un poco de curiosidad.

Pues… parece que si-

Y aun la extrañas?-

Las palabras de su hija parecían que habían tocado una parte muy sensible en su corazón.

Mira, no importa si la extraño o no, lo que importa es que estamos tú y yo, juntos como camaradas.-

Pero, a veces te eh odio llorar en las noches, y no me gusta eso, no me gusta que estés triste, hay que ir a Hoenn a recuperarla.-

Sus palabras llegaban cada vez más a Diamond, lo rompían cada vez más, pero una extraña fuerza lo incitaba a no llorar.

Mira, - se acercó a ella – no te debes preocupar por eso, porque al estar contigo mi pequeña, siempre estaré feliz.

La niña sin pensarlo 2 veces abrazo a su padre y lo beso en la mejilla, mientras el solo la abrazaba más fuerte y una pequeña lagrima salió de su ojo derecho y bajo lentamente.

Pero entonces, una máquina que Diamond tenía a tan solo unos paso, empezó a sonar y en un contenedor bastante grande apareció una Lujo Ball y una carta color marrón.

Mira, nos han enviado algo – Diamond se levantó y su hija y el fueron hacia la máquina, abrió la puerta del contenedor y saco la carta y la pokeball. –

Nos han enviado un Pokemon- menciono su hija con entusiasmo.

Parece, veamos que dice la carta –abrió la carta y empezó a leerla- " _Diamond, Y le envía este Pokemon a Spring por su cumpleaños, debido a que últimamente ahí problemas con la red de comunicación de Kalos y Sinnoh, tuvo que enviármela a mí, les mando muchos saludos, y que abraces a Spring de su parte. Firma: Crystal"_ Es un regalo para ti Spring, te lo envía tu madrina Y.

Oh! quiero ver quiero ver!- inmediatamente Spring tomo la Pokeball y saco al Pokemon de su interior.

De la Pokeball el pequeño Pokemon pájaro de color naranja con su tradicional cola negra.

Es un Flechling¡- menciono Diamond-

Awww, es muy bonito – dijo Spring mientras se acercaba al Pokemon y este solo se picaba tras su ala- me lo puedo quedar?

Claro, es tu regalo de cumpleaños, ve a jugar con el afuera.-

Entonces Spring salió corriendo con su nuevo amigo al patio trasero.

(…)

Ya era la hora de dormir, Diamond se quedó en su sillón con algunos libros, bastante antiguos, su hija ya estaba dormida, y su Pokemon descansaba sobre la mesa de la niña.

Bien, según estos resultados, algo ha estado queriendo abrir un portal a otra dimensión, pero, ¿Será Hoopa? o ¿Es otro Pokemon?, no lo sé… - al mover su brazo, tumbo un viejo álbum de fotos, era viejo, de color café ya desgastado y con las iniciale apuntadas en él.

-Un álbum de fotos, vaya ya lo olvidaba, veámoslo.

Tal vez sería un gran error, empezó a hojearlo, en su interior contenía fotos de su noviazgo y boda de su ex-esposa, se habían casado en Kalos hace ya un tiempo, en las fotos se apreciaba a un Diamond más joven, con una cara que transmitía una gran alegría, y a su lado, una chica un poco baja, de largos pelos rubios, una cara muy tierna y una expresión que reflejaba una extraña combinación de alegría y timidez, eran fotos muy viejas, pero estaban cargadas de recuerdos que hicieron que Diamond cayera en llanto – ¿Porque lo hiciste?, Yo te amo, ¿Por qué te fuiste de mi lado?, Dame una segunda oportunidad- son las frases que acompañadas de llanto y dolor, se mencionaba una y otra vez, un dolor que hiso que su hija se levantara y lo observara, ahí en silencio, no le gustaba ver a su padre triste, siempre lo veía cuando el lloraba, pero, esta vez era diferente, porque ella, estaba ideando la manera perfecta para liberarlo de su dolor, mientras las lágrimas de Diamond, empapaban una fotografía de él y su esposa besándose y encima de sus cabezas un letrero que decía " Diamond y Yellow, juntos por siempre"…


	3. Capitulo 2- El Fin de una era

_**Capítulo 2.- "El fin de una era".**_

Ya eran las 6 de la mañana, la temperatura rondaba los 2 grados en la región, pero la temperatura aumentaba levemente al ritmo de 4 grados por hora.

Diamond y Spring se acercaban a la entrada del colegio, como era de costumbre, Diamond llevaba su camisa favorita de color negro, con dibujo de un Garchomp estampada en ella, con las siglas PB, era una camisa que le había regalado una muy antigua amiga suya, un suéter color negro muy estándar, su hija llevaba su uniforme escolar azul, pues a cada grado se le asignaba un tipo de color de uniforme diferente, consistía en suéter azul con el escudo de la escuela bordado en él, una camisa azul estándar y una falda color blanco, era un uniforme muy simple, aunque a la niña le gustaba mucho, mientras Diamond conducía, ella acariciaba su lacio cabello rubio, mientras, un extraño plan se formaba en su cabeza, desde la noche anterior que vio a su padre llorar, se le ocurrió una idea, pero estaba depurándola todo este tiempo.

-Hija, ¿porque tan callada?- menciono Diamond, para romper el silencio, mientras la observaba por el retrovisor.

-No nada, solo pienso en Fleching, espero aguante 8 horas sin mi jeje- respondió con un pequeño tono un poco pensativo.

-No te preocupes, nuestro hogar es muy confortable, seguro le gustara el ambiente-

-Eso espero. Oye papa, y ¿que harás ahora en tu trabajo?

-Pues lo más seguro es que analice más a fondo los datos que me envió Crystal, y si son lo suficientemente impactantes, convocare otra junta, y espero que esta vez sí me ayuden para la investigación.

-Lo más seguro es que si lo logres, eres un gran investigador.

-Gracias hija, y no te preocupes, lo más seguro que esta vez lo logre- y le sonrió desde el retrovisor.

Dentro del cerebro de Spring, por fin la idea que tenia se purifico al 100%, solo necesitaba preguntarle algo a su padre.

-Papa, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro.

-Sobre tu investigación, la otra vez te escuche hablar de un pokemon, que sería capaz de abrir portales, ¿Cómo se llama ese pokemon?

-Pues, se llama Hoopa, no estamos seguros de su existencia, pero en base a algunos libros antiguos, creemos que el sería capaz de llevar hasta islas de una dimensión a otra, pero es simple especulación, no estamos seguros.

-y ¿Dónde se encontraría?

-Pues, creemos que al oeste de la región de Kalos, pero no estamos seguros.

-Ah ya veo – Spring ya tenía la información que necesitaba.

-Y ¿Por qué las preguntas?

-Pues, curiosidad, quería saber qué es lo que investiga mi padre- miro al retrovisor y sonrió.

-Bueno.

Paso unos minutos y llegaron por fin a su destino, el auto se detuvo justo en frente del colegio y su hija bajo del auto, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre y él le deseo suerte, y arranco rumbo a su trabajo.

(…)

Justo a las 9 de la mañana, el café del Instituto de Astronomía de Sinnoh, abría sus puertas, el olor del café caliente que salía despedido de las cafeteras, inundaba el lugar donde los primeros clientes empezaban a llegar, era una cafetería bastante elegante para permanecer a una universidad, entonces, nuestro querido amigo Diamond, entro y se dirigió hacia el mostrador donde una chica, de cabello negro, un poco de baja altura, ojos cafeses, estaba lista para atenderlo.

-Buenos dias señor Diamond – dijo la chica al ver a Dia dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-Hola Raquel, buenos dias.

-¿Un café Unova como siempre?

-Claro, lo necesito siempre para empezar mi día.

La chica fue hacia una máquina y empezó a servirlo.

-Y, ¿qué tal va la investigación?

-Acabo de recibir unos datos de Kalos, los envió la profesora Crystal, y créeme son muy interesantes.

-Interesante, ahora que lo recuerdo, mi hermana trabaja con la profesora.  
-¿Enserio?, y ¿Cómo se llama?

-Jess, no me dijo cuál era su trabajo, pero parece que es la mano derecha de la profesora.

-Genial, algún día tienes que presentármela- bromeo Diamond, mientras veía su celular.

-Posiblemente, aunque me dijo que ya hay un chico que está conquistándola, es algo alto, moreno, delgado y con mucho cabello, de hecho se lo tapa con un gorro de rayas azules, por lo que me ha contado.

-¿Segura que no es un hippie?

-No, al menos eso creo jajá.

Raquel termino de llenar el bote de plástico con café, lo tapo y se lo dio a Diamond.

-Aquí tiene- le dio el café y Diamond correspondió a pagarle.

-Gracias, bueno tengo que irme a continuar, nos vemos luego Raquel.

-Adiós, y salúdeme a Spring.

Diamond salió y fue directamente a su laboratorio.

(…)

Spring, jamás entro a la escuela, una vez que su padre se fue, fue directamente hacia su casa, tomo un autobús y llego a casa a las 10 de la mañana, entro por la puerta de atrás, tiro su mochila y fue directamente por Flechling, sacándolo de su pokeball.

-Fle-chling – el pequeño pokemon vio a su dueña con algo de duda.

-Muy bien Flechling, nos vamos a la Kalos.

Spring se va al baño y se cambia de ropa, se pone una camisa similar a la que tenía su padre un día antes, y un pantalón azul, regalo de su madrina Y, era algo fino, pero le serviría.

Fue directamente al cuarto de su padre, y encontró su vieja mochila de viaje, estaba un poco desgastada, pero serviría para llevarla, dentro había algunas opciones, y 5 pokeball vacías, que servirían de mucho en su viaje, tomo la mochila y encontró el lugar donde su padre guardaba su dinero, así que tomo bastante dinero.

-Bien, creo que con este dinero será suficiente.

-Fleching?

-Tranquilo, solo lo tomaremos prestado, luego de eso lo devolveremos, ven, vamos a por sus libros.

Ambos bajaron hasta donde estaban todos los libros de Diamond.

-Veamos, este no… este tampoco… ya es este -sujetando una especia de cuaderno con anotaciones, estaba lleno de toda la información sobre Hoopa y los universos paralelos.

-Ahora, ¿qué más necesito? Claro, una foto de mama – tomo el viejo álbum, encontró la foto de su madre y su padre juntos, la arranco y la metió junto al libro de anotaciones en la mochila.

Empezó a tomar algo de agua y comida, y las metió a la mochila.

-Bien, tengo comida, agua, dinero… creo que no me falta nada más.

-Flechhh!

-Tranquilo, mira, ayer estuve viendo en internet vuelos hacia Kalos, y el próximo sale en 2 horas, iremos a por… una nueva mama…

(…)

-Bien, Berenice, necesito que analices estos datos y los compares con los datos que ya teníamos.

Diamond le estaba entregando los datos a su mano derecha Berenice, una chica de tez blanco, cabello castaño con unos mechones azules.

-Ok, trabajare en eso.

-Esto puede ser muy relevante – Diamond se sentó en su computadora, y empezó a ingresar los datos.

Su pantalla mostraba muchas gráficas y varios números y letras.

-Parece que algo está haciendo que un portal se abra, pero que podría ser… -menciono Diamond mientras analizaba sus datos.

-Dia, encontré algo.

Diamond fue a ver a Bere y su ordenador.

-Por lo que parece, estos datos son muy parecidos con los datos de cuando Giratina entro hace 23 años, sin embargo, estos datos actuales son muchísimo más altos, proporcionales, pero altos.

-Y cuando entro Giratina, si se cerraron y volvieron a abrir, y estos no… - se quedó analizando los datos- seguro se necesita muchísima más energía para abrir esos portales.

-Aunque estos… parecen ser naturales…

-¿Cómo que naturales?

-Vera, si nuestras especulaciones sobre Hoopa fueran reales, se abriría el portal inmediatamente, pero esto de que no pudo abrirse, significa, que es una especie de anomalía que quiere abrirse.

-Una conexión entre dimensiones naturales… necesito hablar con Crystal.

Diamond fue a su escritorio y tomo su teléfono y llamo hacia Khanto.

-Hola, laboratorio del Crystal –respondió Jess.

-Buenos dias, habla el señor Diamond, necesito hablar con Crystal.

Jess se puso un poco nerviosa, Crystal había hablado mucho de Diamond, y era alguien muy reconocido en ese laboratorio.

-Lo comunicare en un momento.

Jess fue hacia la oficina de Crystal.

-Crystal, te llama Diamond, está en la línea.

Entonces Jess volvió a su escritorio y Crystal levanto el teléfono.

-Diamond? –Respondió Crystal al descolgar el teléfono.

-Crystal, necesito tu ayuda, analice los datos sobre lo acontecido en Kalos, solo necesito un poco de información…

-Dímelo, y te diré si puedo dártela.

Entonces Diamond le pidió sobre donde se registraron estos datos, y sobre algunos eventos acontecidos, después de casi 20 minutos, ya tenían otra idea de que pasaría.

-Ok, creo que tengo lo que necesito, muchas gracias Crystal.

-De nada, espero que esta vez sí tengas financiamiento para ir a investigar haya.

-Si, muchas gracias, nos vemos luego.

Diamond se despidió y colgó, y fue al ingresar los datos, se dio cuenta de la realización.

-Berenice, ven, ya tengo lo que pasa.

Berenice fue hacia la computadora, que tenía una gran tira de líneas azules y rojas.

-Veras, según lo que me dijo Crystal, este fenómeno paso, a tan solo 30 kilómetros de ciudad Batik, por lo que parece, ya se ha abierto los últimos 10 años, una vez se abre cada 2 años y medio, lo que parece que el Universo del otro lado, está demasiado cerca, y parece que ese Universo se ondula mucho, como si fuera muy inestable.

-Pero no se supone, ¿Que todos los Universos serian estables? – Interrumpió Berenice mientras observada la computadora.

-Si, lo que puede decir, que este Universo puede ser… Artificial…

-Quien seria tan poderoso para crear un Universo artificial.

-Hoopa… pero eso no es todo, según los datos, dentro de los próximos dias, volverá abrirse ese portal…

-Pero, ¿Cuántos dias faltan?

-… 2 dias…

Berenice se asustó un poco, y retrocedió, pero Diamond se paró y puso sus manos en sus hombros y le dijo.

-Alista los datos, tendremos una junta mañana, debo irme por Spring, nos vemos mañana.

Diamond tomo sus cosas y se fue muy emocionado por su hija. Pero, Berenice fue a su ordenador y envió los datos del portal, y sus coordenadas a un remitente desconocido…

(…)

Spring se encontraba cerca del Lago Veraz y fue hacia el aeropuerto, se encontraba a pocos metros, y dentro de la cueva central del lago, el legendario pokemon Mesprit, salió del pequeño charco de la cueva y al detectar a Spring, salió a tras de ella, y sin que ella se diera cuenta, se introdujo dentro de una de sus pokeball.

(…)

-¡COMO QUE SPRING NO ENTRO A CLASES ¡ - Diamond menciono gritando a la maestra de Spring al oír que su hija no entro a clases.

-Tranquilo señor, Spring nunca entro a la institución – le respondió la maestra algo nerviosa.

-Pero, yo la deje, yo vi cuando entro.

-Pues, las cámaras dicen que ella se fue a casa.

-Vale, muchas gracias.

Diamond, fue lo más rápido posible hacia su casa, llego y abrió la puerta, subió a su cuarto, y solo pudo ver su ropa tirada, y no encontró su pokemon, después fue a la sala, y encontró sus libros que alguien los había movido, y se dio cuenta que no se encontraba su libreta de investigaciones y su álbum tenía una foto arrancada.

-No creo que haya… -se quedó pensando y subió a su cuarto, noto que, su lugar donde guardaba dinero, no estaba, al igual que su antigua mochila.

-Spring, que hiciste con todo esto… su laptop.

Volvió a su cuarto y abrió su laptop y abrió el historial de su navegador, y encontró páginas del aeropuerto, y al abrirlas, vio los vuelos que se dirigían hacia Kalos.

-Spring fue a… Kalos…

Tomo su teléfono y llamo a la policía de Sinnoh denunciando la pérdida de su hija, pero debido a que las leyes dicen que a partir de los 10 años, los niños pueden viajar libremente, no pudieron ayudarle…

-¡MALDITA SEA! – Lanzando el teléfono al suelo – La policía no puede hacer nada… el avión posiblemente ya salió… que hago… que hago…

Entonces vio su camisa, con sus iniciales, y vio que talvez, esa sería su última esperanza, fue a su auto y fue a toda velocidad, hacia la zona residencial más rica de la región.

(…)

Dentro de una gran oficina blanca, con un gran tapete de un Reshiram, un monto de estanterías de libros altamente lujosos, y en medio, un escritorio muy ordenado, con muchos papeles y una computadora, donde una chica de pelo negro y ojos grises tecleaba, hasta que el teléfono sonó.

-Que pasa Carlos? – menciono la chica, mientras seguía tecleando.

-Señorita, un hombre quiere verla.

-Seguro es otro de esos pretendientes casa fortunas, cuál es su nombre.

-Dice llamarse, Diamond…

Inmediatamente la chica paro, una expresión extraña de formo en su rostro, ordeno que lo dejaran entrar, y después de un tiempo, Diamond entro a la oficina.

-Diamond, que milagro verte por aquí…

-Hola, señorita Platinum… Berlitz…

 _ **Hola lectores, un nuevo capítulo, que nos adentra más a la historia, espero les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews, y los leeremos luego, ¡Buena Suerte Amigos!**_


	4. Capitulo 3- Reencuentro

Capítulo 3: "Reencuentro"

Desde el desastre con Giratina en la Battle Frontier, la unión del trio dinámico solo duro apenas 10 años, a los 20 años. Desde entonces, Platina fue a estudiar economía en la región de Unova, Diamond se quedó en Sinnoh estudiando astronomía, y Pearl saco una licenciatura en audio, aunque la amistad seguía entre ellos, ya no era como antes, al final Diamond se casó con Yellow a penas a los 23 años, Platina después de llegar a Sinnoh, fundo una nueva compañía creadora de vehículos, que rápidamente se volvió popular y exitosa en todo el mundo, y Pearl se volvió un famoso cantante junto a su banda.

Desde el cumpleaños 4 de Spring, Platina, Diamond y Pearl no se habían vuelto a ver, y ahora, Platina estaba en su escritorio, dejando muchos papeles importantísimos sobre su empresa, mientras observaba un Diamond muy diferente, nervioso, con mucha vergüenza, y una gran agitación en su respiración.

Le ofreció asiento, pero este no acepto, se veía demasiado preocupado, y este solo se limitó a hablar parado.

-Platina… necesito tu ayuda – Le dijo Diamond, con un tono de preocupación y nerviosismo.

\- Cuéntame, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? – se empezó a preocupar un poco, aunque aún tenía ganas de reprocharle por qué nunca había venido a verla, y ahora que necesitaba algo de ella sí.

-Mira, sé qué hace tiempo que no nos hablamos, pero enserio, necesito tu ayuda como nunca antes-

-Bueno, dime ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar? – sus palabras parecían sinceras, y una extraña curiosidad nació en ella.

-Es… Spring…

(…)

El Aeropuerto internacional de Sinnoh, era uno de los mejores del mundo, manejaba alrededor de 200 vuelos diarios, de todas partes del mundo, desde Khanto hasta Kalos, aunque solo había una aerolínea que manejaba los viajes a Kalos, era muy extraño.

Había mucha gente, saliendo y entrando del aeropuerto, el olor a colonia fina, cafés caros y comida costosa inundaba el Aeropuerto, y entre la multitud, la pequeña Spring esperaba atentamente su vuelo a Kalos, estaba en la sala de espera, había sido un sufrimiento pasar la seguridad, pues estaba con el miedo que la identificaran, afortunadamente no pasó nada, debido a que solo llevaba una mochila, fue relativamente rápido pasar la seguridad, espero unos cuantos minutos hasta que de las bocinas del aeropuerto, una voz exclamo " _ **Amables pasajeros, les avisamos que el vuelo DYJ5514 está a punto de despejar, por favor, pase a tomar asiento**_ _."_

Con mucha alegría y determinación, Spring camino por el corredor hasta abordar el avión, se sentó y relajo, había sido de las primera sin abordar, y tuvo la suerte que le tocara ventanilla, sabiendo que el viaje duraría aproximadamente 20 horas, saco su teléfono, viendo que tenía 20 llamadas perdidas de su padre, las ignoro, se puso sus auriculares, y cerró los ojos, mientras la música de una famosa banda de rock la acompañaría todo su trayecto hasta Kalos.

(…)

-Entonces, Spring huyo de tu casa, y se dirige a Kalos en estos momento- le replico Platina a Diamond, un poco confundida.

-Así es, trate de llamar a la policía, pero ya sabes, no piensan hacer nada – le respondió aún más preocupado – Mira, se llevó mi cuaderno de investigaciones con ella, lo más probable es que vaya a por algo relacionado con ese pokemon que investigamos, Hoopa, no sé qué pretende, pero créeme, no puede ser bueno.

-Bueno, en condiciones normales, diría que no te preocuparas, tiene un pokemon y…

-No lo comprendes… -Diamond empezó a soltar una lágrima de sus ojo- Spring es lo único que me queda… lo único que me da fuerzas para seguir, desde que Yellow me dejo… y si le pasa algo no me lo perdonaría… - empezó a llorar más y se sentó en el suelo.

Platina se quebró al ver esa escena, Diamond era un gran amigo suyo, siempre lo quiso, incluso más que a Pearl, cada día recordaba sus dias con él, cuando la ayudo en su viaje al Monte Corona, todo lo que pasaron juntos, en los momento difíciles, y en los más dolorosos, ella, a pesar de la nula comunicación que tenía con él, sabía lo que el sufría y nunca le gusto verlo sufrir, se levantó de su asiento, se acercó a él y le dijo.

-Diamond, cuando entraste a esta oficina, tenía en mente miles de reproches que echar por no hablarme hablado, pero, creo que esta vez, no es tiempo para esto – se inco hasta la altura de Diamond y lo miro a los ojos – tú me ayudase hasta mucho tiempo, y creo que ya es hora de pagártelo…

Diamond simplemente la abrazo, la abrazo como hace mucho no la había abrazado, ella se sorprendió, y correspondió el abrazo, ya hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía el calor de alguien más, ambos se levantaron y ella fue a su escritorio y tomo el teléfono llamando a su equipo de transporte.

Pasaron unos 9 minutos y Platina al fin colgó, vio a Diamond un poco preocupada y dijo.

-Diamond, me puso en contacto con el aeropuerto, aparentemente el último vuelo a Kalos ya salió,

-Diamond, me puso en contacto con el aeropuerto, aparentemente el último vuelo a Kalos ya salió, pero tengo un Jet privado, lo tomaremos para ir a Kalos, pero tendrá que ser mañana – vio la cara de Diamond, no parecía muy satisfecho, pero era lo máximo que podía hacer-mira, sé que es mucho tiempo, pero es todo lo que puedo hacer…

-Está bien, creo que no tengo muchas opciones – respondió Diamond simulando una pequeña risa

-Mira, quiero te que quedes en mi casa por ahora, no creo que el ambiente de tu casa sea propicio para como quedarte –saco unas llaves de su escritorio y se las dio.

-No creo que sea una buena idea… no quiero abusar de tu confianza…

-Nada de eso, ve, tomate un baño, si quieres compra algo de ropa, no te preocupes por los gastos, son lo mínimo que te puedo ofrecer – Platina le ofreció una sonrisa al confundido Diamond

-No quiero molestarte mu…

-No es molestia, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer – Platina le interrumpió – yo llegare tarde, como a las 10, no te preocupes por nada, ponlo todo en mis manos.

Platina le sonrió, Diamond le dijo que gracias y salió rumbo a su casa, le había dado su dirección, que era una de las mayores zonas lujosas de la región, paso la caseta de vigilancia, y tuvo que recoger unas 10 cuadras hasta llegar a la casa de Platina.

La facha era algo espectacular, su casa era completamente blanca y cuadrada, fácilmente media 3 veces la casa de Diamond, se apreciaban 2 pisos, y un gran jardín con muchos tipos de flores, y un doble garaje, donde coloco su auto, subió las pequeñas escaleras para toparse con una fina y elegante puerta blanca con cristal opaco, introdujo la llave y entro a la sala principal, era una sala muy grande, paredes de color blanco adornadas con muchos cuadros de diferentes artistas famosos, los muebles eran blancos, relucientes y sumamente finos, había una televisión muy grande, junto a un DVD y muchas películas alrededor, también una computadora, de las más potentes y finas del mercado, y una maquina teletransportadora de artículos.

-Platina no escatima en gastos – menciono Diamond, sentándose en un sillón- Spring… que hiciste…

(…)

Ya eran las 10:30 de la noche, y Platina llego en su auto fino, bajo y al entrar, Diamond la espero con una gran cena.

-Platina, me tome la molestia de prepararte algo de cenar-

-Dia, no era necesario…- Platina se sonrojo un poco al oír que su invitado preparo la cena.

-Claro que no, tú me ofreciste tu casa, mínimo debería hacerte algo de cenar.

Ambos fueron a la mesa, Diamond preparo una crema de bayas Atanía, Oran y Zitrus, acompañado con un jugo de bayas Meloc, esa comida le recordó los viejos tiempos a Platina, hablaron hasta que salió un tema, que era muy delicado de tocar.

-Ya pasaron 5 años desde lo que paso con Pearl – menciono Platina, dejando la cuchara en el plato.

-Si, desde entonces no se sabe que paso con el… - dijo Diamond, viéndola a los ojos –

-Financie una campaña de rescate, pero, nunca encontraron su autobús, ni a su banda.

-Pearl… Arceus sabrá que le habrá pasado – Diamond tomo los platos y fue hacia la cocina y los dejo.

-Desde entonces, las relaciones de Sinnoh y Kalos no fue la misma, se empezaron a cerrar más, al punto de que solo 1 aerolínea dispone de los vuelos de Kalos a Sinnoh – menciono Platina, mientras recordaba el viaje que emprenderían mañana – Pero que pasó exactamente ese día.

\- FlashBack-

Eran las 5 de la mañana y en medio de un departamento algo sucio y desordenado, se encontraba un joven Diamond de 28 años hablando con un chico, un poco más alto que el, de pelo rubio, llevaba una chaqueta negra, unos pantalones azules, y su camisa de líneas blancas y naranjas, y estaba fumando un cigarrillo.

-Entonces, te iras a Kalos?- menciono Diamond, viendo a su amigo con un poco de tristeza.

-Sí, Black, Sapphire y yo decidimos hacer una gira, de aproximadamente 2 años. – le respondió mientras fumaba un poco.

-Y ¿no puedo hacer nada para que te quedes?

-No, no tengo nada que hacer aquí… desde lo que paso con ella… mi estancia en Sinnoh estaba contada -Pearl tomo su maleta y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Bueno, creo que solo puedo decirte que, suerte y espero te vaya bien – Diamond fue y lo abrazo fuertemente, el correspondió y se dieron palmadas en la espalda-

-Tú también, cuídate, salúdame a Spring, nos vemos.

Pearl se fue de ahí, bajando las escaleras, dejando a su amigo.

-Final del FlashBack-

-Luego de eso, 2 semanas después me entere que desapareció su autobús, por la ruta 19 de Kalos- le menciono Diamond mientras tomaba su taza de café.

-Después envié 3 equipos de búsqueda, pero no encontraron nada en lo absoluto.

-Lo sé… nunca supimos que paso con ellos…

-Si…

Pasaron las horas, y ambos se fueron a dormir, sería un día cansado mañana.

(…)

Ya eran las 10 de la mañana, y Diamond y Platina, se encontraban en la pista del aeropuerto de Sinnoh, hacia un poco de frio, pero nada que no se pudiera aguantar, el avión de Platina era bastante grande, podíamos decir que era de uno 40 metros prácticamente, ambos entraron, y el interior de la aeronave, era increíble, era completamente un avión de lujo, contaba con televisión, computadores, camas confortables y demás cosas que Diamond jamás creyó ver en su vida.

-Platina, ¿no escatimas en gastos cierto? – le menciono Diamond un poco sorprendido.

Pues, después de todo, una mujer necesita tener el mejor avión que el capitalismo puede ofrecer, déjame ver a los pilotos, les preguntare cuanto tardaremos en llegar.

Platina se dirigió a los pilotos, eran 2 tipos medianamente altos, uno de tez morena, y otro de tez blanca, luego de una pequeña charla, les avisaron que tardarían unas 8 horas en llegar, fue con Diamond y le explico lo que sus pilotos le dijeron.

-¿8 horas? Eso es menos de la mitad de un vuelo local.

-Sí, pero tomaremos una serie de atajos, este no es un avión comercial, por lo que, podemos volar, por zonas que otros no pueden.

-Bien, pues entonces que empieza el viaje.

Entonces el avión despejo, fue muy rápido, Diamond se sentó en un asiento, tomo su computadora, y empezó a analizar, algunos datos extras llegadas desde el laboratorio, mientras habla con Platina de cosas triviales.

(…)

Siendo ya las 5 de la tarde, Crystal se encontraba analizando unos datos de la región de Unova, cuando su asistente Jess entro a su oficina

-¿Que pasa Jess? – Hablo Crystal al verla un poco agitada-

-Sycamore, eta enviando datos en tiempo real sobre las perturbaciones espacio-temporales de la región, acabo de sincronizarlas con su computadora.

Rápidamente Crystal empezó a ver su computadora y a ver sus datos, al verlo, se quedó sorprendida, miro a Jess y…

-Tenemos que hablar con Diamond…

(…)

El avión ya estaba entrando por la región de Kalos, mientras Diamond y Platina tomaban un poco de agua y hablaban de algo un poco incómodo para Diamond…

-Entonces ella está de viaje con él en Hoenn?

-Si… al menos lo que me dijo Crystal…

-Sabes, siempre Yellow se me hiso una chica curiosa, era demasiado tímida, pero, no sé cómo pudo cambiar de decisión de último minuto.

-Todo fue muy rápido, justo 3 dias después del primer cumpleaños de Spring, me lo confeso todo, después de eso pasaron muchas cosas, yo termine con la custodia de Spring, y ella se fue con él a Johto.

-Mira se que fue muy duro – se acercó y lo abrazo – no debe de importarte ella, solo tu hija.

Pero entonces una llamada los interrumpió, Diamond identifico quien era y contesto.

-¿Bueno? – contesto Diamond

-Diamond, soy Crystal, ¿dónde estás?

-Estoy con Platina en Kalos, en un avión, ¿qué pasa?

Entonces Crystal se quedó un poco fría, miro el monitor, y las líneas eran mucho más alarmantes.

-Escúchame Diamond, de…cuar… lir… ahí…

-Crystal, no te escucho, Hola

Entonces la comunicación se cortó ya era demasiado tarde.

De pronto en el avión, las luces comenzaron a fallar, y las redes, los pilotos pidieron que se sentaran y se pusieran el cinturón, se sintieron muchas turbulencias, y de pronto, justo enfrente del avión, se abrió una especie de portal donde el avión entro, al salir de dicho portal, pudieron ver que estaban en una gigantesca selva tropical, que gigantes árboles, hasta que de un de repente, una especie de rayo azul golpeo el ala derecha, congelándola.

-¡¿QUE RAYOS FUE ESO?! – grito Platina al ver el ala congelada

Entonces el avión cayó en picada, pero sobre una rama de un árbol gigante.

Después de unos segundos, Diamond y Platina fueron con los pilotos.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – pregunto Platina muy nerviosa.

-Una-Una especie de portal se abrió y nos engullo – dijo uno de los pilotos muy asustados.

-¿Qué clase de portal? – pregunto Diamond muy interesado.

-Era muy grande… tenía un borde verde que parecía emanar partículas y…

-¡CUIDADOOOOOO! – grito Platina desesperadamente.

Sin previo aviso, una boca blanca muy alargada destruyo el techo de la cabina, y antes que los pilotos pudieran huir, esa misma boca los tomo a ambos, dejando ver a una criatura gigantesca de gran hocico alargado, piel azulosa, unas enormes garras y una gran cresta que salía de su espalda se tragó a los pilotos de un mordisco…

* * *

 **Hola queridos lectores n.n, les traigo este nuevo capitulo de esta historia, que se pone cada vez mas interesante jaja, es un poco largo, pero espero lo disfruten.**

 **Dejen sus rewievs, que ayudan a que se suba mas contenido, son su gasolina jaja, espero tengan una bello dia/tarde/noche, y Muy buena suerte amigos!**


	5. Capitulo 4- Team Vlare

Capítulo 4: Team Vlare

-¿Jess ya avisaste a tu casa?- pregunto Crystal mientras metía algunos aparatos en una maleta.

-Sí, me dijeron que enviaran algo de ropa por el teletransportador-

Ya habían pasado 10 minutos desde la conversación de Crystal con Diamond, y después de pensarlo mucho se decidió que irían a Kalos, en una misión de rescate.

-Si los rescataremos, necesitare sus Pokemon – Crystal entonces fue a su computadora, hasta el sistema de almacenamiento de Pokemon de la región de Sinnoh, fue fácil encontrarlos, y entonces 3 máquinas empezaron a parpadear, mientras en sus recipientes, llegaron 18 pokeball, separadas por grupos de 6 en cada máquina.

-Señorita Crystal, ¿Por qué saca los pokemon de Pearl? – cuestiono Jess mientras arreglaba su maleta.

-Hace 5 años, Pearl desapareció en Kalos, según dicen, la última vez que los vieron fue en el mismo lugar donde perdimos comunicación con Diamond, si él entro en el portal, lo más probable es que también este él.

-Y los Pokemon de Sapphire y Black? – cuestiono Jess.

-Desafortunadamente, no tengo acceso a ellos, seguro el Profesor Abedul y Encina los resguardan – Crystal fue hacia las pokeball, los pokemon de su interior permanecían dormidos, entonces los tomo y los metió a todos en un maletín plateado – Lista Jess?

-Sí, ya tengo listo todo- cargando su pequeña maleta azul- ¿Y ya tienen los boletos? –

-¿Boletos?, Jess por favor, iremos en mi avión.

(…)

-¡CORRE HACIA ATRÁS! – Grito Diamond, mientras tomaba a Platina de la mano y la llevaba al fondo del avión.

La extraña criatura que había devorado a los pilotos del avión, aun necesitaba más comida, por lo que procedo a meter su boca dentro del avión hasta donde más pudo, era bastante alargado, llego hasta casi el final de los asientos, Platina se fue todo lo atrás que pudo, mientras Diamond se encontraba adelante, la criatura levanto el avión con su boca, mientras Diamond se sujetaba fuertemente de 2 asientos mientras Platina lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Los gritos de ambos se callaron cuando la criatura paro de aventar de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué crees que haga? –cuestiono Platina con mucho miedo, mientras se sujetaba fuertemente de Diamond.

-No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea… no es bueno – respondió mientras aún se sujetaba de los asientos.

De repente, el calor empezó a aumentar en la aeronave, mientras la boca de la criatura empezó a abrirse, revelando así, una pequeña esfera de energía azul que giraba rápidamente y empezaba a agrandarse.

-Es-Está cargando… - tartamudeo Diamond mientras la esfera crecía mucho más.

Parecía que la criatura estaría a punto de lanzar un rayo capaz de vaporizarlos en segundos, hasta que…

-¡HEEY, AQUÍ!-

Un grito desconocido, desconcertó a Diamond y Platina, y la criatura solo dejo de cargar el rayo, y dejó caer la aeronave (o lo que quedaba de ella) al suelo, momento perfecto para que Diamond y Platina salieran de la aeronave, mientras la criatura se acercaba a otro árbol, donde se alzaba un hombre alto, de pelo amarillo manchado y con una camisa descolorida muy rota, quien empezó a lanzarle algunas rocas.

-Vamos, ven a mí –el hombre le grito a la criatura, mientras le lanzaba otra roca – ustedes 2, corran hacia la montaña.

Sin pensarlo, Diamond y Platina empezaron a correr hacia el norte, rumbo a una montaña con una cascada.

El hombre bajo del árbol, cuando la criatura estaba a punto de comerle, tomo una lanza que tenía en el suelo y se la lanzo, dándole justamente en la nariz, mientras este trataba de quitarse la lanza, el hombre corrió lo más rápido que pudo, mientras Diamond y Platina llegaron a las faldas de la montaña, el hombre llego y les dijo que se ocultaran en una cueva algo grande que estaba atrás de la cascada, estos los siguieron, y la criatura los seguía por detrás, los 3 entraron rápido a la cueva, mientras la criatura trataba de golpear la roca, sin resultado alguno, pero después de unos segundos, este se fue a otro lado, sin antes dar un último rugido, que era parecido al de un Tyrantrum, pero mucho más agudo.

-Gra-gracias por salvarnos – menciono Platina muy agitada y cansada.

Pero entonces, Diamond vio al hombre, su rostro a pesar de su gran barba y cabello alargado lo recordaba perfectamente.

-¡PEARL!

(…)

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde en Ciudad Fluxus, y la pequeña Spring se encontraba tomando un capuchino, mientras observaba el enorme reloj solar de la ciudad, junto a su Fleching.

-Fue una suerte pasar seguridad otra vez – menciono Spring riendo mientras su pokemon se postraba en su hombro- ahora que lo pienso, esta ciudad es mucho mejor que Ciudad Marina, además de que me encanta el clima frio.

Su pokemon se limitó a verla con cierta preocupación, aun no le parecía buena idea todo esto.

-Tranquilo, según la libreta de mi padre, estamos a muy poca distancia de encontrar a Hoopa, además, somos buen equipo –el pokemon la miro con decidía – ok ya, mejor sigamos en nuestro viaje.

Ambos se fueron al noreste, caminaron unos 30 minutos, hasta que escucharon unos ruidos, se trataban de camionetas negras que se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia el noreste, por lo que Spring decidió seguirlos.

(…)

¿Diamond? ¿Eres tú? – cuestiono Pearl al ver a su amigo –

-Si, por Arceus Pearl estas vivo – Diamond fue y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras salían unas lágrimas de sus ojos y este correspondió.

-Diamond, tanto tiempo – después de abrazarlo vio a Platina – Platina.

-Pearl, te encuentras con vida – Platina también lo abrazo, acción que le extraño y pero igual correspondió- estas vivo.

-Por lo que parece si jajá – rio Pearl mientras veía a sus 2 amigos después de tanto tiempo – trate de llamarlos pero la recepción era malísima.

Los 3 rieron como hace mucho no lo hacían, ya habían pasado muchísimo más tiempo sin que los 3 se vieran.

-Envié misiones de rescate, pero nunca te encontraron – menciono Platina aun emocionada al ver a su amigo

-Eso ya no importa, pero, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

De repente todo se quedaron callados, por lo que Pearl decidió llevarlos más profundo de la cueva para estar a salvo, mientras Diamond le conto lo que pasaba a Pearl.

(…)

Después de casi hora y media de caminata, Spring había encontrado el asentamiento de aquellas camionetas desconocidas, estaban todas en una especie de planicie, se habían montado campamentos, y algunos hombres con algunas especies de armas vigilaban el lugar, Spring decidió ocultarse mejor en la sima de un árbol, donde no llamaría la atención, había algunos hombre con bata con extraños artefactos que todos en conjunto formaban un circulo.

De pronto, Spring noto como su collar empezaba a levantarse, señalando el lugar donde se encontraban esos científicos, que rápidamente empezaron a alegarse.

-Veamos – sacando el cuaderno de su padre- si esto no falla, creo que… se abrirá un por…

No alcanzo a terminar, cuando una chispa en medio del campo donde antes se encontraban los científicos, empezó a salir, y le prosiguieron muchas más, hasta que de pronto, un portal gigantesco del tamaño de una casa de 2 pisos se abrió a ras de suelo, era completamente unidimensional, y de color negro, con un margen azul del que brotaban partículas de energía.

-Este debe ser uno de los portales de Hoopa, pero, son muy diferentes…

-¡CUIDADO, ALGO VA A CRUZAR!

De repente todos se alegraron del portal, y de el salió un Pokemon muy extraño, era una especie de Sceptile, pero del tamaño de un Grovyle, mucho más inclinado, y de piel aún más escamosa, y su cola no tenía las hojas de un Sceptile normal.

El Pokemon empezó a ver a todos, y entonces de su boca empezó a emanar electricidad, pero sin previo aviso, un Luxray salió de la nada y mordió su cuello usando colmillo hielo, lo derribo, y al dejarlo, el Pokemon ya estaba muerto.

-Parece que las criaturas de ese lugar no son peligrosas – hablo un hombre, era alto, tenía cabello rojo, llevaba puesto un traje azul, con una corbata negra y llevaba una insignia de una V azul bordada en el lado derecho del pecho de su traje – nuestras armas podrán domarlos, adelante.

Entonces los hombres empezaron a salir y se adentraron en el portal, también camiones cargados de provisiones y muchas cosas más, como aviones y barcos.

-Ese sujeto es Lyndron, ¿Que hará aquí?, debo investigar.

(…)

-Entonces Spring escapo de tu casa- dijo Pearl mientras tocaba su nuca y se adentraban más.

-Sí, no estoy seguro de que quiera hacer, pero no creo que sea algo muy bueno.

-Debo decir que me sorprende que tu hija se escapara – dijo Pearl mientras caminaba-

-Lose, no sé dónde pueda estar, solo se, que debemos encontrar el próximo portal estable que se abrirá.

Pearl se paró y después lo vio.

-¿Quieres decir que pronto se abra un portal que será estable y podremos salir de aquí?

-Básicamente si, se abrirá mañana…

-¡SIIIIII! por fin podremos volver a casa.

-¿Quieres decir que Sapphire y Black esta vivos?

-Claro, síganme,

Entonces ambos corrieron un poco, y entonces llegaron a una pequeña cámara donde se encontraban ellos, la cámara eran mucho más alta que larga, en medio estaba una fogata que parecía tener bastante tiempo, y de un lado, estaba una mujer con muchísimo cabello, con un short y una camisa azul destrozados, y al otro lado, un chico de cabello negro alargado, con una camisa azul desgarrada y un pantalón igual de desgarrado.

-¡Black, Sapphire!- dijo Platina al verlos.

-¿Platina? ¿Diamond?, ¿Qué hacen aquí? - respondió Sapphire al verlo entrar –

-Digamos que vinieron por café – dijo Pearl- la cuestión es que Diamond dice que se abrirá un portal estable, y podremos volver.

-¿Hablas enserio? – Menciono Black viendo a Diamond-

-Sí, mis últimas investigaciones dicen que se abrirá mañana.

Entonces Black y Sapphire abrazaron a Diamond y este solo se limitó a corresponder.

-Siempre supe que tú pequeño Diamond nos ayudarías a volver – dijo Sapphire mientras besaba la mejilla de Diamond por la felicidad por lo que este se sonrojo.

-Por fin volver a probar ese hermoso café Unova que hace White, oh que hermoso.

Platina se sentía algo apartada de ellos, y, celosa, después de todo, si no fuera por ella, Diamond nunca hubiera vuelto.

-Ya chicos, igual no todo es gracias a mí, si Platina no hubiera prestado su avión, nunca hubiéramos podido avisarles

Entonces los 2 chicos fueron a con Platina e hicieron lo mismo, aunque sin beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno, mucha emoción y todo eso, pero, creo que será mejor comer algo, ¿Sapphire, lograste conseguir algo?

-Ohh – Sapphire dejo de abrazar a Platina y se dirigió a una pequeña mochila que tenía – solo 3 peces, y conseguí algunas bayas.

-Perfecto, suficiente para todo –Pearl vio a Diamond y a Platina- sé que esta casa no es muy cómoda, pero es lo mejor que podemos ofrecer de este lugar.

Entonces cocinaron los peces y se dispusieron a degustarlos, mientras tanto se hiso de noche.

-Platina, ven acompáñame por aquí, dormiremos las 2 juntas, mientras dejamos a los chicos solos – menciono Sapphire a Platina-

-De acuerdo. –Respondió Platina mientras la seguía por un pasillo de la cámara-

-¿Cómo pudieron sobrevivir tanto tiempo? – pregunto Diamond a Pearl, mientras permanecía acostado en el suelo cerca de la fogata.

-No fue sencillo, al inicio nos costó encontrar este lugar, tardamos como 3 dias en encontrarlos – respondió Black mientras comía su última pieza de pescado.

-Además, tenemos que salir constantemente por comida, a pesar de que el agua se consigue fácil, siempre que vamos por comida, debemos tener cuidado de esa cosa. – agrego Pearl

-¿Te refieres a quien nos atacó? – cuestiono Diamond.

-Sí, parece que es un pokemon muy raro, y por lo que dice Sapphire, tiene parentesco con Tyrantrum.- respondió Pearl

-Cierto, Sapphire lo llama Spinotrum, por sus espinas en la espalda, es un pokemon demasiado resistente, y bastante fuerte.- agrego Black mientras tiraba los huesos de su pez y se acostaba.

-Creemos que es tipo Agua Roca, pues le gusta mucho el agua y las montañas.

-Ya veo, me sorprende que sobrevivan con esa cosa al asecho.- respondió Diamond.

-Sí, pero en fin, lo mejor será dormir, mañana será un día ocupado, descansen chicos.

Pearl concluyo la conversación mientras tiraba agua al fuego y los 3 chicos se disponían a dormir.

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores, espero les haya agradado este nievo capitulo n.n, tuve algunos problemas con los nuevos pokemon, pero espero les hayan gustado, dejen sus reviews con criticas o sugerencias, todo es bienvenido n.n, bueno me despido, chao y nos vemos el siguiente capitulo._**


End file.
